


undying

by tendecibels



Category: GOT7
Genre: Friends that are more than friends, Hurt, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, The only word I can use to describe this is lethargic, and complacency, and they chill on a balcony at night, best friends jjp, complicated relationship, jaebeom tries to have a one night stand but can’t stop thinking about jinyoung, like really really mild, past JJP, slight angst, so he calls him, trying and failing to get over each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendecibels/pseuds/tendecibels
Summary: Another silence settles around them as the dark city skyline bustles beneath, brimming with unsaid confessions uncovering unshed screams of love, and they just let it be.It’s infused by the existence of two people who aren’t ready to be together again.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	undying

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 3am and I have things to do tomorrow but here I go instinctively writing for aesthetics.
> 
> Listen to  
> \- jungle by drake (slowed)  
> \- marvins room by drake (slowed)  
> For the full experience !!

Jaebeom’s used to this charade by now. This time it’s a different hotel looking over the same dark city horizon, a different woman with the same generic assets, different day but the same comforting lethargy.

Honestly, Jaebeom’s becoming increasingly deatached to his endeavours during nights filled with flashing lights and illuminated, mysterious liquids. He’s _bored_ of the lifestyle he’s created to escape the inescapable. Music fades out in his ears, and his body goes through motions he doesn’t even control.

This is the first time he’s let a conquest into a hotel without sleeping with them though, so maybe that speaks more for him than he thinks it does.

She’s beautiful, that much Jaebeom can admit. Jet black hair cut short so it sways just above her shoulders, once pin straight, but mussed from her wild adventures of the night. She has a strange essence of alluring danger, a bite beneath a pretty face. Jaebeom likes that type, though they were rare, and Jaebeom supposes she’s probably even more cryptic and intriguing when sober. 

He can imagine it, a dangerous grin, bashful laughter. She looks like she could definitely handle her own and probably wouldn’t take kindly to unsolicited aid. She’s small, but her energy when they were dancing earlier was captivating, Jaebeom could just feel the eyes admiring their conjoined figures. She’s exactly what Jaebeom’s wants, he doesn’t know why he can’t bring himself to sleep with her, or maybe he does.

Jaebeom doesn’t remember her name, but she’d passed out in seconds after Jaebeom had refused to entertain her. Half dressed, hair in disarray and red lipstick smeared she drifts off, reality becoming a construct around her. A strange mix of emotions washes swiftly over Jaebeom.

Jaebeom’s strangely drawn to her, and fleetingly imagines both a world in which they became something more, and one where she plays the role of an important friend in his life. Jaebeom silently prefers the second one. It’s a shame they had to meet this way; friendships aren’t really known for forming out of botched one night stands.

Taking one last look at her sleeping figure, he leaves his shirt unbuttoned as it was, and steps out into the adjoined balcony, lighting a cigarette.

The city truly is beautiful at night, regardless of the lack of stars embroidered within. It’s something about the way the horizon glints with the sparkles of a skyline of illuminated buildings, something about the cool breeze that tousles his hair as he just allows himself to embrace the swirls of the night sky, that makes his hands itch with the the need to dial a specific number.

It’d be distasteful and Jaebeom knows it, to both _him_ and the beautiful woman lying in his sheets, but he can’t help himself. He’s never been able to resist. Jaebeom wonders if the scenery has anything to do with the rush of moodiness that overcomes him at the thought of an old flame that he can’t bring himself to extinguish.

He forgoes the idea of calling, and texts instead, giving Jinyoung the option return to what they’re trying to be, to act as if he never texted. _I miss you_. 

And he does. It’s two am and his thoughts are consumed by Jinyoung’s effervescence once again. He’s much too used to this.

Memories flood behind his eyes as they usually do, rose coloured and scented. Of lazy mornings spent staring into Jinyoung’s pools for eyes, his insatiable desire to witness him blush at any mention of his striking beauty. Sitting and talking for endless hours in Jinyoung’s car, late into the evening just because they couldn’t part.

And now he’s here, exhaling wisps of smoke while feeding a bad habit they’d broken together, on a balcony staring out over Itaewon after a (failed) one night stand, reminiscing over an everything they treated like whatever. 

Musical notes of blues stream through the curtain separating the room from the balcony where the door was slid open. Basses boom that describe terribly beautiful lament and longing and Jaebeom can’t help but think it to be quite fitting. He likes the atmosphere, as depressing as the circumstances are. He likes to think.

He’s lost in thought and musical lethargy when the curtain sways to accommodate another figure joining him in the balcony. At first, Jaebeom assumes it’s the girl he’s brought back, but instantly recognises the presence of the person next to him. The steady sound of his breathing, sound of his footsteps.

“Jinyoung.” He breathes into the breeze, a statement that requires no response, it’s just an acknowledgment. Acknowledgement that he came, that Jinyoung willingly came to the address Jaebeom had pitifully sent him, and now they’re both rekindling bad habits. 

Jaebeom allows himself to take a look at the man standing next to him, and the woman passed out on his bed pales instantly in comparison. Jinyoung’s beauty, though Jaebeom _knows_ is subjective, remains unmatched. 

The gentle slope of his features as the moonlight glints off of porcelaine, the blemishes that are highlighted in the lenses of Jaebeom’s view, the imperfections that make him all the more beautiful. Jaebeom feels his breath catch, and the beginnings of emotion welling in his throat, and guesses that Jinyoung probably heard the slight hitch in his breathing. They know each other all too well.

Jaebeom sees the beginnings of _something_ in Jinyoung’s eyes, before it’s blinked away, and they’re staring out at the brightly lit city skyline once again. The tension is almost palpable, but it also feels strangely comfortable. Jaebeom thinks that it’s so easy to be near Jinyoung, regardless of the circumstances.

“She’s pretty.” Jinyoung murmurs quietly, about the girl that blissfully sleeps a room away. No malice laces his tone, just finality. Jaebeom momentarily muses at the sheer beauty in Jinyoung’s voice, before taking another drag of his cigarette.

He ponders over the sheer strangeness of their situation, two people who couldn’t quite be labelled lovers, but existed within the boundaries of _love_. Two people making half-assed attempts at getting over each other, only to be drawn back to rekindling old flames. Two people who can’t live without each other, trying to and failing miserably. 

Jaebeom knows they’re hurting each other with every other last kiss, with every time they allow each other to blissfully exist in intimate pleasure once again, to feel the desires of exploring each other like they’d never missed it. Jaebeom knows they’re hurting each other, but he feels as if they’d hurt a lot more without each other.

Jaebeom hums in noncommittal agreement, “She is.”

Another silence settles around them, brimming with unsaid confessions and unshed screams of love, and they let it be. 

It’s infused by the existence of two people who aren’t ready to be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this bs


End file.
